The Date To End All Dates
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: the time has come for Ethan to finally ask Benny out and become more then friends as he realizes his true feelings for him but when trouble and darkness rises with their evil vice principal will they be able to finally be together and defeat him once and for all and save Whitechapel?


_Ethan's dream_

Wow E this is the best date ever mmm and this food is SOO GOOD I love it. Benny said happily as he ate the food off of Ethan's fork.

well B that's because there's no one else I'd rather be with Ethan said truthfully as he stared in Benny's loving green eyes.

Aww E your so sweet. Benny said.

to the spellmaster of my dreams. Ethan said as he held up a glass of wine.

there's something I've wanted to do for a very long time kiss me Ethan?. Benny asked pleadingly.

Ethan happily smiled as he leaned in to kiss him.

When suddenly as his dream faded to black Ethan heard a far away voice calling him.

hey Ethan buddy wake up Ethan! Rory said standing above him in his bed as he saw Ethan smacking his lips in thin air since he was pretending that he was kissing Benny.

Ethan then opened his eyes as he heard Rory talking to him and hit his head against Rory's.

huh what? oww! Ethan said in pain as he held his head.

Rory what are you doing here!? Ethan asked as he was now fully aware of him being in his room.

sorry Ethan I just wanted to wake you up to tell you that the vampire council members want to see you they say that there's important news today Rory explained.

well I'm sorry but the vampires will have to wait because today I'm gonna ask Benny on a date Ethan said.

cool am I invited to come too? Rory asked.

Ethan shook his head no as he threw a pillow at him.

oww Ethan's mom Ethan hit me! Rory said offended as he left the room.

 _Later At Whitechapel High_.

Ethan was at his locker holding a rose in his hand as he was practicing what to say to Benny.

hey B your looking good today no Benny looks good everyday oh I know is it windy in here because I just got blown away nope that's not good either Ethan said frustratingly to himself.

suddenly Benny walked up to him hey E what's going on? He asked.

Ethan turned around at him looking nervously down at his shoes.

umm not much he said nervously as he laughed.

Benny looked confused as he stared at him.

but before he could ask what was wrong Rory came up to them.

hey Ethan did you ask him yet? Rory said.

ask who what? Benny wondered.

umm nothing lets just get to class Ethan said quickly as he left with Benny and Rory following him from behind.

 _Later at the vampire council building._

Ethan was being pushed down the stairs by Rory Sarah and Erica as they wanted him to finally get the boy but Ethan tried to protest out of embarrassment but no luck.

guys let go of me GET OFF! Ethan yelled as they finally released him.

Benny then came around the corner and came up to Ethan looking concerned.

E I heard you yell is everything ok? did anyone hurt you?! if they did I won't hesitate to make them sleep with the knockout spell Benny said.

no don't worry B I'm fine but listen I need to tell you something Ethan said urgently as he grabbed Benny by the hand and walked over to a corner and began talking as Sarah Rory and Erica looked on with excitement and suspense.

um Benny you and I have been friends for a long time and friends tell each other everything and I don't want to keep anything from you ever so the truth is do you want to go out sometime with me? Ethan asked looking hopefully.

you mean like a date? Benny questioned.

Ethan began shaking his head rapidly um no no no no no not like that at all he said quickly until he saw his friends reactions and began changing his response.

um I mean yes exactly like that a date he said as he smiled nervously.

great it'll be fun Benny said smiling as he walked off.

Ethan then walked up to his friends looking excited I can't believe he said yes... He said breathlessly as he fainted.

 _Later at Ethan's house._

well here's all of my money in crash and nickels I knew you'd ask him out I had no doubt Rory said as he sat down in the chair at Ethan's desk and put his money down on the table.

hey E what are you drawing? Benny asked as he looked down at the piece of paper.

well I remember hearing the vampires say something about a weapon called the lucifractor and I'm trying to figure out what it does and I also tried not to look guilty as I didn't want to worry the council about it he explained.

NO WAY! YOU KEPT A SECRET FROM THE COUNCIL! How did you get so cool all of a sudden!? Rory asked in amazement.

Ethan just stared down as he felt redness appearing on his cheeks and Benny just smiled at him feeling proud and smitten at the same time.

well maybe I should call off our date for now B because I think we've got a lot of supernatural stuff going on right now Ethan said as he began backing out of his plan.

hey woah woah woah it took a full year for you to ask me out ONE! and this happens every week Benny explained as he pointed his finger down on the piece of paper.

yeah go on your date guy's because with me I make almost a full whole version of Ethan Rory said looking confident.

well ok then Ethan said agreeing to go on the date.

nice so where are you taking me? Benny asked.

well Erica and Sarah mentioned a restaurant that you might like Ethan responded.

nice time for some tips Benny said.

uhh I don't need any tips Ethan responded.

I don't need any tips coach Benny said playfully as he tapped Ethan on the nose with his finger.

meanwhile Rory just looked at them with a big smile on his face as he was thinking in his head.

 _Wow they're so cute and adorable the chemistry is KILLING me I can't wait till they finally are a couple because Bethan is definitely my OTP!_ Rory thought.

but then Rory snapped out of his thoughts as he saw that Ethan and Benny were looking at him strangely.

what? Rory asked dumbly.

Time jump

after the date ended Ethan was feeling pretty upset about it since he figured out that Erica and Sarah recommend a vampire restaurant instead.

but luckily Benny understood the situation but that didn't stop Ethan from worrying bout it since he thought that everything was ruined but Benny was there to reassure him that everything was ok.

Time skip

Ethan was hiding in his room and was starting to feel frightened since he saw his friends with creepy grey eyes and dead skin ever since he touched the letter that he accidentally read to stern in his office.

suddenly Ethan heard a knock at his bedroom door and jumped but relaxed immediately when he heard Benny's voice.

hey Ethan your mom says your nuts we can hug it out if you want or we can talk since I'm feeling really worried for you right now Benny said.

Ethan slowly stepped out of his hiding spot as he stared at Benny's face covered by the shadows.

show me your hands NOW! Ethan demanded.

um same two as last time dude Benny said confusingly as he held his hands up in the light.

Ethan started to hyperventilate quickly in fear but Benny hurried to his side to comfort him.

woah easy Ethan breathe in and out slowly Benny said calmly as Ethan began breathing slow and steady again.

thanks Benny Ethan said gratefully as he smiled.

no problem E but what's gotten into you? Benny asked worryingly.

i see all my friends Benny and their all dead every single one of them DEAD EVEN YOU and I can't bear to see you like that because I can't imagine a world without you in it Ethan explained as he broke down in tears as he ran in Benny's arms and hugged him tightly and began sobbing.

I'm pretty sure I'm fine E and it's ok I'm not going anywhere _I promise_ Benny said reassuringly.

NO YOUR NOT FINE! Ethan argued back.

Benny then pulled back from the hug and looked worried for Ethan even more as he looked confused and concerned.

ok I'm gonna have grandma take a look at your brain alright. Benny said determined.

Time jump

after Benny's grandma got hypnotized by stern's evil magic and Ethan was still feeling scared of looking at his dead friends faces he hid his face in the couch as he remembered Evelyn's words from earlier still going though his head.

 _My grandson is the one you want to protect the most you two care about each other and that's stronger then anything including stern's magic._ Evelyn's voice said as it continued to echo in Ethan's mind.

finally feeling fed up with the horrible situation they were in Benny stood up from the chair and walked over to Ethan.

ok you know what enough is enough dude we have gone up against all kinds of crazy stuff before and we always win well actually most of the time we always lose but that's not the point the point is your the guy who pulls it together every time SO PULL IT TOGETHER! Benny said desperately trying to get though to Ethan.

Ethan sat there listening to Benny's words of encouragement and slowly took a breath of air as he sat up and stared at his dead grey face.

your grandma said that I have to find something stronger then fear and I think I did here grab hold Ethan said as he held his hand out for Benny to take so he took Ethan's hand in his and held it tightly.

Ethan then slowly looked up at Benny and sighed in relief as his best friend looked normal again.

I'm ok as long as I don't let the fear though we can do this B you and me as one and don't worry Benny I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I promise Ethan said to Benny reassuringly and confidently.

Sarah smiled proudly at them as she adored seeing their unbreakable bond.

ok so how do we stop stern Benny asked calmly feeling more at ease with Ethan's words.

dont worry I thought it over and this is our best shot ok? Ethan said as Jesse approached Sarah and Benny.

Sarah hissed her teeth at him as Benny lunged for him but Ethan was able to hold him back.

Benny it's ok don't worry he's not gonna hurt me Ethan said reassuringly.

you two ain't happy to see me I can tell Jesse said.

YOU BIT MY BEST FRIEND AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! Benny said angrily pointing his finger at him.

well I've done worse than that trust me Jesse explained.

later guys we HAVE to stop stern once and for all Ethan said.

at the highest building that stood above all of whitechapel Ethan Benny Sarah and Jesse finally confronted stern in the room cellar.

Ethan so happy that you could make it stern said evilly.

well I got bored looking at dead people Ethan said angrily.

suddenly stern's finger flashed purple as Benny walked over to him against his will as his eyes flashed black.

Benny and I had a little conversation when i found him in my office well more of a one sided conversation really take care of your friends for me there's a good boy stern said as he whispered to Benny then walked away.

Benny had his eyes closed as he groaned softly and continued struggling against the hypnosis he finally gave in to the control as he had his back turned against his friends.

Benny? Ethan said concerned as Benny finally turned around facing him and smiled evilly as he fired a spell straight for Ethan but thankfully he ducked out of the way.

we have to take Benny out he's an acceptable loss Jesse said.

NO HES NOT JESSE GO AWAY I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU HELP US NOW LEAVE! Ethan shouted hurt and angry at Jesse's words.

he left meanwhile Sarah stood there with worry and concern until she saw the look Ethan gave that meant _don't worry I'll be fine_ and she nodded as she finally left the room.

 _Looks like it's just you and me Benny_ Ethan said to himself in his head as he continued to dodge Benny's attacks as he kept firing.

as Ethan stood there frozen he felt a lot confidence in that moment as he knew what to do.

he then got out from his hiding spot and slowly walked towards Benny.

Benny listen I know you don't wanna do this Ethan said with a shaky voice.

Benny smiled evilly as his hands raised up he was getting ready to fire at Ethan and finish him for good.

Ethan then ran towards him and grabbed Benny's face in his pulling him in for a kiss as the kiss deepened Benny's eyes widened in shock as the evilness in his eyes faded away back to normal.

Benny smiled at Ethan as he pulled him into a hug then they both ran towards the room that Sarah went into.

as they both entered the room they saw stern standing there with his eyes glowing purple and holding the lucifractor.

THERE IS NO LIMIT! NO LIMIT! stern yelled loudly as his voice shook the building.

what did I miss? Benny asked.

you'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now go run Ethan yelled as he pushed his friends to safety and to get out but stopped when he looked behind him as he saw that Benny was still looking at stern and was frozen in a trance.

BENNY COME ON GO! Ethan yelled urgently as he pulled Benny along with him then the building began shaking as pieces of debris began falling down.

Benny smiled sadly at Ethan as he kissed and hugged him then he used a spell to get Ethan and Sarah to safety as the building gave away and collapsed taking him down with it.

 _Later outside of Whitechapel._

Ethan laid on the cold hard ground and was waking up then his eyes widened in shock and terror when he saw the scenery was nothing but ashes smoke and debris in the air.

Sarah then came up to him. hey Ethan what happened? she asked.

the building gave way and now stern is gone for good we won he said proudly but then frowned when he realized that Benny sacrificed his life for him.

oh no Benny where is he?! he said frantically as he began looking around for him.

look he's over there Sarah exclaimed.

Ethan looked over in the direction Sarah was pointing too and saw Benny laying a few feet away with debris covering his body luckily his head was sticking out so it wasn't injured too badly but it didn't stop Ethan from feeling extremely concerned as he immediately rushed over to Benny's side and began lifting the debris of rocks off of him.

when the debris was finally tossed away Ethan began shaking Benny desperately.

Benny? B? Come on wake up can you hear me Benny? Ethan said shakily as his voice began to break and crack.

Sarah then felt tears start to form in her eyes as she watched the heartbreaking moment in front of her eyes.

NO NO NO! Benny wake up! COME ON! Ethan pleaded desperately.

listen to me B open your eyes please just open your eyes ok?! Ethan begged.

nothing happened as Benny was still motionless and his eyes were closed.

B-Benny... I'm so sorry I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I broke it Ethan said heartbroken he then closed his eyes as he began crying and sobbing as he cradled Benny's body close to him as tears ran rapidly down his face.

Ethan then slowly brought Benny closer to him since he came to a realization as he whispered in his ear I love you Benny so much Ethan confessed as he slowly leaned in and kissed Benny on the lips.

suddenly with a miracle turn of events Benny let out a cough and slowly opened his eyes.

Ethan pulled away and looked at Benny signing with relief.

oh thank god it's ok Benny your ok I'm here Ethan said softly with a shaky relieved voice.

Sarah smiled with relief at the scene.

Benny weakly smiled at him I love you too Ethan a lot he replied.

B never scare me like that again I thought I lost you! Ethan said with worry.

don't worry E like I said I'm not going anywhere and I won't leave you ever Benny said reassuringly.

Ethan laughed softly and slowly helped Benny up off the ground as he leaned into him for support as he was feeling shaky from the hit he took luckily Ethan was there to catch him.

easy B I got ya don't worry I won't ever let you fall Ethan said as he held Benny tightly in his grasp.

Benny smiled with exhaustion as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

I'll take care of you B and help you get better so let's go home Ethan said as he carried Benny and began going back to the Morgan household.

Sarah was still standing in place since she felt very happy for her friends as they're realized their feelings for each other she felt proud.

 _I'm so happy for them_ she thought suddenly she heard Ethan calling her.

HEY SARAH YOU COMING OR WHAT? Ethan shouted.

YEAH Sarah shouted back as she flew to catch up with them.

The End


End file.
